A Fallen Angel
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: Bella is a Fallen angel and doesn't trust anyone can she let the Cullen's help her. Will she find love. BxE UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME


B POV

I looked around.

It was dark and I didn't know where I was.

My wings coward into my back.

The rough ground hurt my bare feet.

They weren't used to this hardness only the soft clouds of heaven.

I am an angel.

I was walking on the edges of heaven when a gust of wind pushed me off.

I remember plummeting down towards earth and landing with a big thud.

Luckily nothing was broken.

I guess God sent me here for a reason.

I had faith that I would return to heaven. But right now I was so scared.

I heard twigs snap around me. I knew it was an animal but it still frightened me.

I looked up into the sky. The moon shone down upon me, no clouds were seen.

I heard a loud snap from behind me followed by some growling.

I whirled around to see a giant dog stalking me. I stared at it in fright.

The dog kept growling and crept towards me.

Flanking behind it were more of them. I started taking steps back but every step I took the dog took one forward.

The growling got louder and I swallowed loudly.

My wings flexed behind me.

The dog took one more step.

That did it for me.

I pushed my wings out they stretched out about 25 feet.

The dogs barked loudly and jumped at me but I was too quick.

I pushed off the ground and soared into the air.

I flew out over the tree tops and looked down.

The dogs were looking up at me. The moonlight bounced off their teeth making them look very long and sharp.

They howled up at me. I looked around and saw that there were trees going on for miles.

The night was still young so I flew straight ahead. I flew slowly so I didn't miss anything below.

I decided to land.

I made sure there was nothing below me.

I folded my wings into my back. I plummeted down to earth.

I landed gracefully sinking into my knees. I stood up and looked behind me.

No sign of the dogs anywhere. I started walking. I just walked.

I don't know what I was looking for so I just. Walked.

But then I heard a voice

"Sam I can assure you none of us went onto your land" said a voice. It sounded soft and gentle.

"You can not fool me blood sucker. One of your kind was on our land" said a gruff voice.

The other voice sighed.

"We know it was your kind. She was pale she smelled sweet and she had a strange ability" said another voice.

"And what was this strange ability?" asked the first voice.

There was a slight pause.

"This blood sucker had wings" said the gruff voice.

Silence.

"That is not possible. Vampires can only have abilities that are mental or can physically harm someone else. We can not grow an extra limb" said a woman's voice.

I heard someone snort. "Lies" someone growled.

I knew they were talking about me.

And who ever these people were I didn't want to get involved with them.

The only thing I want to do is find a way back to heaven.

As silently as I could I started walking backwards.

The argument was still going.

Snap.

My eyes widened and I looked down.

Darn.

I had stood on a twig.

The talking was cut off.

"Did you hear something?" asked a voice.

"Listen" said another voice.

"What is that?" asked a puzzled voice.

"It sounds like a heartbeat of a hummingbird" said a musical tone.

"Its coming from over there" said a female voice.

My eyes widened even more.

I started to move backwards but bumped into something cold. I froze.

I looked behind me and saw a man with wild bronze hair and golden eyes.

I yelped and backed away from him.

On the other side of me came more people with golden eyes as well. I fell to the ground and backed away.

My back hit a tree and I whimpered. As protection my wings wrapped themselves around me. I heard gasps.

"That's the blood sucker we saw before" said a voice.

"I can assure you Sam that this is no vampire" said the gentle voice again.

I peaked out from behind my wings to look at them. There were seven of the golden eyes and eight people with darks skin.

"What the hell is it?" asked a girl with golden hair and golden eyes asked.

She looked at me with some sort of disgust. I flinched back from her tone.

"It's not an it Rosalie. It's a she" said another one of them.

This one was pixie like and had short black hair.

I looked over all of their faces. I didn't trust them one bit.

Now that I looked at them I knew what they were.

The pale ones were vampires. And the ones with dark skin were werewolves.

Well actually shape shifters.

The little pixie one tried to come near me. That was close enough.

I jumped up and my wings once again stretch out.

A blonde male came in front of the pixie one and growled at me.

I stood up straight and looked at all of them.

Another blonde male stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme"

he said gesturing towards a woman with caramel coloured hair.

"These are my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward" he said.

I looked over all theirs faces. I once again slowly started moving backwards.

One of the men with dark skin made a move towards me.

This frightened me.

I jumped high into the airs and flapped my wings.

I shot into the air and out over the trees once again.

I looked down to see the vampires look at me in wander.

The were wolves on the other hand looked angry.

I didn't want anything to do with them so I flew away.

I was starting to feel tired after a while.

I looked down and saw a little meadow in the middle of the trees.

I pulled in my wings and landed like I did before.

I lied down and looked into the sky. I missed my home.

I could hardly keep my eyes open. Just as I closed them I heard footsteps but I was too week to do anything.

I felt someone pick me up and I felt wind rushing into my face. I couldn't even open my eyes to see who it was. So I fell asleep in this mystery persons arms.


End file.
